custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kualus (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Kualus was a Toa of Ice In the Misplaced Alternate Universe who was part of Teridax's Toa Hagah Team and later joined The Toa Metru. History Early Life Kualus started his life as a Ko-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped build the Matoran Universe. After moving into the great spirit robot he lived on Tren Krom Peninsula. One say Kualus found a Su-Matoran trapper named Thode who had been given a near-critical head injury and left for dead. The Ko-matoran struggled to get Thode back to their village but when they arrived Thode received medical treatment that saved his life. Life as a Toa One day a Toa gave Kualus, Thode, a Ga-Matoran Gorta, a Ce-Matoran Tayluu and an unnamed De-Matoran were given Toa stones and all became Toa. There team based itself around their original settlement but were deemed ineffective and dismissed my Makuta Gorast. Corruption of Gorta Some time in the future Gorta and an unnamed Toa of Sonics went to investigate a disruption in the southern Islands only to find the Island overrun by Visorak. During the fight the Toa of Sonics was killed and Gorta was transformed into a Toa Hordika. Although she survived she turned sour and blamed her fellow Toa for her mutation, convincing herself that they had betrayed her she returned to the Tren Krom Peninsula to terrorize her former teammates. Around this time Kualus was selected to become one of six Toa part of Teridax's Toa Hagah team. Kualus was given Elite Clad Toa armor and a Great Mask of Rahi Control that was shaped like a Miru Nuva. Toa Hagah His new team consisted of Norik, Gaaki, Iruini, Pouks, and Bomonga. Chiefly, this Toa Unit was charged with guarding Makuta Teridax from Rahi attacks. During the Great Disruption, Kualus and his teammates accompanied Teridax to Metru Nui, where they aided in peace negotiations, all the while unaware of the Archives Massacre. Roughly 1300 years ago, however, Kualus and his cohorts became aware of the Brotherhood of Makuta's ulterior motives and came to recognize Makuta Teridax as an oppressive figure, who had become disenfranchised from the will of the Great Spirit. Eventually The Toa Hagah were told by Makuta Krika that Teridax had stolen the Avohkii and had plans to betray the great spirit Mata Nui. The Toa Hagah spied on Teridax and learned of his plan of killing the Toa Mangai and taking the place of Turaga Dume. With the help of Makuta Krika, the Toa stole the Avohkii back and departed to Metru Nui. Arriving at Metru Nui After parting ways with Makuta Krika, the Toa arrived outside Metru Nui's Sea Gates as "Eliminator" was waiting for the Toa Mangai to come out. Unsuspecting of an ambush, the Toa Hagah got the jump on the dark hunter and attacked. At that moment the Toa Mangai and the Chronicler arrived to see the fight and helped their fellow Toa. During the fight "Eliminator" killed Toa Norik but was defeated and fled into the city. The remaining Toa Hagah told the Toa Mangai of what Teridax was planning and they went back in the city. After regrouping with Toa Lhikan, the Toa went to the Coliseum to approach Teridax, who had Rahkshi and "Eliminator" with him. After killing many Rahkshi, Teridax tried used his shadow to kill "Eliminator" and absorb his powers but the dark hunter moved out of the way and Teridax grabbed a rahkshi instead. During the battle Lhikan was badly damaged but was able to destroy Teridax's armor. Great Cataclysm After the battle the Great Cataclysm occurred the city was left in shambles and the Archives were opened. Due to Turaga Dume's death at the hands of Teridax, Lhikan summoned six Matoran the Great Temple to give the Toa stones. These six matoran were Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. They became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became the new Turaga of Metru Nui. With Bomonga acting as the new leader of the Toa Hagah and Pouks a his deputy, the Toa Hagah were sent to other islands to aid after Teridax's disciples triggered the Great Cataclysm, intent on defeating the Brotherhood of Makuta's forces before they were able to claim regional footholds. After a long period of time, the Toa Hagah returned to Metru Nui with many beings they saved from Brotherhood Forces. When they returned they leaned the newly formed Toa Metru defeated the Morbuzakh by finding the great Kanoka disks of each Metru. They also learned shortly after that Toa Ahkmou had been swayed by Teridax's followers, prompting the Toa of Stone to upload a virus to the Vahki and injuring the robot's engineer Nuparu. A few years later Toa Orde came to Metru Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata Nui by going to Karda Nui with the Ignika. Kualus and the Toa Hagah joined Toa Orde's party with many other Toa teams such as the Toa Metru and the Toa Mangai. Battle of Karda Nui During the Battle Bomonga took Gaaki to scout ahead while Pouks, Iruini, and Kualus stayed with Toa Orde and the Ignika. Near the end of the battle, however, Kualus was forced to fall back due to heavy losses and overwhelming odds. Although it pained the three remaining Toa Hagah greatly they was forced to leave Bomonga and Gaaki behind due to them believing there was no chance they survived. Returning to Metru Nui Given their extensive losses in Karda Nui, the surviving Toa all joined the Toa Metru, making it one composite Toa team of the remaining members of fractured teams. Pouks was made deputy of the the Toa Metru due to Toa Tehutti getting his voice box cut out. A few years later, Kualus was investigating a disturbance in Ko-Metru when he used his Mask of Rahi Control to take control of a bird and scouted the area from above. While controlling he bird someone killed Kualus' body and his mind was stuck in the bird he took control of. He flew back to see Ahkmou throwing his body in a cave and grow wings and fly away. Puzzled on why he was still alive and why Ahkmou had the ability to grow wings and fly away, Kulas started to believe that Shadow Ahkmou was not the same being as Ahkmou Toa of Stone. Life as a Bird to be added.. Abilities and Traits Kulaus was very protective over fling rahi and could even talk in whistles and clicks. He was very honorable and greatly cared for his fellow toa. As a Ko-Matoran Kualus possessed a miniscule amount of control over the element of Ice and had a greater resistance to the cold. As a Toa of Ice, Ehrye could control, absorb, and create ice. This gave him the ability to create snowstorms and create bridges of ice. Upon becoming a bird Kulaus lost all elemental powers and could no longer use kanohi. Forms Appearances *''The Great Escape'' *''Snowday'' Trivia * BobtheDoctor27 is responsible for writing Kualus as a matoran and his first toa Team. He also owns Thode and Grota. Category:Toa of Ice Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa Hagah Category:Ko-Matoran Category:User:117Jaller Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe